phoenix wright turnabout cup of tea
by barrylawn
Summary: i was able to survive just long enough to tell this grand forgotten tale where phoenix gets invited to the fukkin presidents tea party cause he just that kind of important but when the man dies can he reveal the truth? or will he spill tea on his pants like a baby?


phoenix bright turnabout cupan tay

phoenix bright was in school when he raised his hand in response to the teacher's question and got the answer right one day. the reason this happened is cause he's a very bright boy, getting at the top of his class and he was only in first grade!

he went home happy as his best friend larry is whenever he gets letters unaware of their true meaning... and then he got a letter himself!

phoenix opened the letter and had a read of it, u know what, lets have a look and see what it said for ourselfs, yes, it says,

"hello mr phoenix, we've heard u are a bright boy so come on down to the white house"

"fuk trump" said phoenix throwing the letter away, but then it grab him by the shirt and threw him all the way across the lawn into an igloo he built from the snow that fell last night

"hello mr phoenix" said trump "i figured it wud be quite difficult to get u to my house so i brought my house to u!"

"what fuk do you want trump if its to arrest me, well remember wat happened last time u tried that, u try to frame me for walking on teh grass but i kekked your ass, remember"

"Y-YU WALKED PAST WHERE MY WALL WAS MENT TO GO YOU ILLEGAL!" shouted trump who went from orange to red like a traffic light. "whatever thats not what ur here" he sat back down and sipped his tea offering some to phenix "i was checking over my legal papers teh other day and the total population is quite strange, u see there are meant to be 400 nice people and 14 evil people but there are actually 15 evil peeple!"

"WHAT" shouted phoenix "dat is NOT my cup of tea!"

"phenix u deal with evil people all the time help me figure out who is the illegal, the peeple who are evil that signed the contract yesterday are frank sawit redd white dee vasque yanni yogi manferd von karma damon gant richard wellington ini miney acro matt engarde dahlia hawthorne luke atmey furio tigre godot and harry potte-"

before he could finish he gasped for air and fell to the floor

"TRUMP NOOOO" screamed phoenix "TELL ME! WHO IS THE LAST NAME?"

"its... its har... harry potte... pottee..."

"WHO!? WHOOOO?!"

"HARRY... POTTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE bleh" he shouted in his face to a gasp before his tongue stuck out and he died

the police surrounded them immediately and phoenix was in jail

"ok guys" said the judge "let us begin the final trial for PHOENIX WRIGHT"

"wait y final" said phenoix

"cause ur the protagonist if u die we all die, apollos in kurain"

"right shit thats true"

court will now hear the trial of phoenix, call ema

"PHEENIX IT WASNT U IM UR BEST FRIE-"

"shut up" said godot "testify about the guilt of manix plight"

===TESTIMONY===

"pheenix was sipping tea with donald trump when he was murder by the cup"

"OBJECTION" shouted phoenix "i got u now! u see u say we were drinking tea but i and donald trump are americanese!"

"ohhhhhhhhh" said gumshoe "wait what?"

"it simple" said phoenix "the killer... was british!"

"ha" laughed godot "nice try trite but our president was invincible to the foreign shitholers, if a british man stepped foot in here that man would get his ass deported!"

"deport deport!" shouted the gallery

phenix grinned

"i call a witness" smilied the wright "in fact not just any witness i call the man who made the list that was in trumps hand!"

"ok state ur name" said the judge to the witness

"ho ho ho" said santa "i wrote the list"

"santa" said phoenix "we must find the killer, tell us, who is harry potte"

"there is no one with that name boy"

"ok fine, who is the evil person who is the illegal immigrant whose name starts with harry potte"

"OHOOOOO" santa riced his finger in entusiasm "i forgot"

"WHAT" shouted phoenix in bloody sweat "but i need to know to CATCH THE KILLUR!"

"hey give a break man i only check that list twice"

the gavel boomed!

"im ready to declare the wright guilty"

"OBJECTION" phoenix POINTed at the judge in dramatic pursuing tension. maybe it was impossible to figure out who this mysterious british man was at the moment but he could not end there, he made a promise to his president and he must solve his murder at all costs!

"ur honor i object to GUMSHOE"

"what WHY" gumshoe was angry

"cause where is my autopsy report?"

"oh here"

gumshoe updated the autopsy report and it said trump was shot

"WHAT" shouted judge "but he was killed by a cup, ema said so!"

"think about it logically judj" said phoenix "if he was shot but he was killed by the cup, then he must have been shot by the cup!"

"OHOHOHOOOOO" shouted the judge

everyone applauded phoenixs logical deduction... EXCEPT ONE PERSON!

dunnn (screen shows phoenix)

dunnn (screen shows edgeworth)

dunnn (screen shows judge)

BANG (screen shows the cup on the witness stand and it was a cup of tea

"well cup" phoenix hehed "there no way out for u now"

the cup said nothing

"come on"

"hmph" said the cup as he grew a body and the cup was his head! "you are a fool to accuse me"

===WITNESS FINAL EXAMS===

"there was no gun on me" said the cup

"hold it" said phoenix "u forgot to say ur name"

"fuck off ugh, fine, im cuphead."

"OBJETPACK!" shouted phoenix "i present the cuphead trailer!"

"what is that"

"as u can see, cuphead is able to shoot with his hand, so he did not need a gun, because he can shoot with his hand!"

"nooo" shouted cuphead splashing milk all over the floor

"cuphead there was no gun on the scene and we know trump was killed by a cup, that means it could only have been u, admit it cupdick, you are the murderer"

"n-n-n-n..." cuphead glared "nOOOOOO" he blew up

 **YOU DIED!**

"YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH suck my dick!" said ghostnix unzipping his pants but cuphead was not able to suck the dick

"wait what" said ghostnix "aw shit"

the end


End file.
